


Favored

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Bad Breakup, Aftermath of Coming Out, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Asexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean, M/M, Out of Character Mary, Past Break Ups, Past Relationship(s), Secret Dean/Castiel, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a conversation my mom and I had on the way home from my friends house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favored

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed the names to keep identities safe. Here's the key:  
>  Mary - my mom  
>  Sam - Me  
>  Dean - My little brother (Pansexual IL)  
>  Gabriel - My crush/Bestfriend S.  
>  Castiel - By bro's bestfriend that I caught him cuddling with.  
>  Lucifer - My ex girlfriend (I write 8 fanfics for her, if any of you remember those...)  
>  John - My dad
> 
> SWP: Favored ..... (it fit)

Sam was in one of the most awkward situations he’d ever been in. He and his mom just drove Gabriel home after he stayed the night for the first time. That wasn't the awkward part though. It was that Sam was now being told, by Mary, that sleepovers may never happen again; and all because of his sexuallity.

 

Sam had been out, as asexual, to his family for just over a year by then. All of them had been very supportive; especially his mother. They all knew that Sam  _ never  _ wanted to have sex, with anyone, but that didn’t seem to matter at the moment.

 

“So the sleepover went well…” Mary said, more of a statement than a question; Sam felt his stomach knot up.

 

“Yeah” Sam said, trying to sound calm, “It was really fun.” He refused to look at his mom.

 

Silence fell over then for a second or two, then Mary spoke again. 

 

“Your father wasn’t happy that Gabe stayed over.” She stated, not doing anything to ease Sam’s anxiety.

 

“Why?” He whispered, covering his worry with a cough.

 

“Well… ” She started; turning a corner as she collected her words, “Because you’re gay.”

 

Sam groaned internally at his mother using  _ that word  _ to describe his sexuality. Just becuase dated  _ one  _ guy, doesn’t make him gay. Sam was Asexual; and even though his family was supportive, Dean was the only one to get his sexuality right. “Okay” was his only response.

 

“I mean… ” Mary started again “We love you, but we did say no sleepovers. No guys. No girls.”

 

Sam gaped at his mother, opening and closing his mouth like a freaking fish! 

 

“What about Dean?” Sam asked with as little attitude as possible, not wanting to piss his mom off further. “Dean always gets to have, Castiel over and he’s Bi.” He hated to bring Dean into that, but it wasn’t fair.

 

“Yes, well, that’s different.” His mom looked unsure of her words.

 

“How?” Was all Sam could say with the giant lump forming in his throat.

 

“Dean hasn’t had a crush on Castiel in the past, Sam. Last year you told me you wanted to date Gabriel, then you told me it went away a month before you started dating Lucifer-.” Sam cut his mother off, that was something he  _ did not  _ want to talk about with her again. He was still recovering from their nasty breakup on two months before.

 

“Please don’t bring him up!” Sam whispered to her, no longer looking at her.

 

Mary let out a breathe, “I’m sorry, Sammy… ” He nodded to, but made no move to look at her.

 

Sam thought about what she said and decided to keep his mouth shut about walking in on Dean and Cas making out earlier in the month. He didn’t want Dean be be as angry and depressed as he was now.

 

“Your father doesn’t want him over again… ” Sam felt like there was something she wasn’t saying.

 

“But?” Sam supplied

 

“This isn’t a ‘but’ suation.” Mary looked at Sam for a second, before putting her eyes back on the road.

 

“Okay…  _ and? _ ” Sam tried again.

 

“ _ And _ , I don’t think he’s wrong. You still have a crush on Gabe, and I could see it when you were watching those scary movies. I saw you two cuddling.” Mary glared at the road.

 

Sam blinked back tears, “It was a scary movie!” He tried to justify why they were cuddling. Sam wasn’t lying. When Mary walked in and they were cuddling, it had been because a jumpscare had just happened and they had jumped at each other. Into each other. “There was a jumpscare! You walked in at the wrong time!” Sam sniffled, and thanked god that he’d been sneezing earlier that day, making it easy to say he wasn’t crying.

 

Mary turned onto their street, and into their driveway. She turned off the car and turned to Sam, who was refusing to look up from his lap.

 

“I’m not saying that they may  _ never  _ happen again, but if either of you start talking about dating or your crush comes back… ” Mary paused, “He will not be sleeping over ever again, and you two won’t be hanging out as much.”

 

Sam felt numb to his core, his being. This was  _ so _ his family; make it impossible to date anyone, even though he doesn’t want to have sex; which is why Dean can’t have  _ girls  _ over. 

 

If he was honest with himself, he did still have a crush on Gabe. Maybe even loved him, though that would never pass his lips; he hated that work after Lucifer. And, to be honest, he had thought about asking Gabriel out later that month, but now he felt like doing so would put a target, only his parents could see, on his back. He had liked the feeling of Gabriel snuggling into him early that morning; Gabe was a nocturnal cuddler. That would be  _ only  _ if he was being honest though.

 

Sam made a move to get out of the car, trying to escape to his room where he could cry his eyes out and work on fake smiles alone. Before he could open the door, his mother put a hand on his shoulder; something that should have been comforting was world crushing for him. 

 

She spoke in, what should have been, a soothing voice “So, you had fun?”

 

Sam nodded silently and jumped out of the car, almost sprinting to the kitchen to get a soda, then skipping stairs to get to his room. He closed his bedroom door and numbly walked to his bed. The, now open, soda was soon forgotten as Sam silently sobbed; not really caring if his mom came in. 

 

Sam felt nothing as he stared at his ceiling with a cold soda can buring his palm. He felt nothing as those deep, dark thoughts he fought so hard to keep away crept back into his mind; some of them sounded nice at that moment.

 

Though, Sam definitely felt something when a ‘ping’ went off in his pocket. He took out his phone and looked at the notification; Gabriel posted something on Facebook about their sleepover.

 

Yeah, Sam definitely felt something. He felt like he was back in the closet again, like he had to hide everything he did. As not to tip someone off that he wanted to ask out his best friend.

  
Sam felt his depression; that he’d kept at a controlled level for the first time since Lucifer, hit him like a brick wall to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my mom started talking to me about the sleepover, which I normally hate, and was telling me that they shouldn't happen because "I'm gay" she REFUSES to truly accept that I'm ASEXUAL and DON'T WANT SEX! ("I don't understand, sex is a natural thing!") She says no more with Scotti (my bestie) if she even gets a vibe from me. And none with guys because I might be faking "being gay" just to have boys over so I can have sex with them...
> 
> My depression has been hitting me hard lately because of my nasty breakup with C. (my ex) almost 2 months ago.I haven't gotten /bad/, but god if I'm not getting there... I feel useless right now because I feel like I have no control over whats happening to me. I just wan to be happy, but it seems that that's not possible for me. 
> 
> JSYK: I might not post for awhile. I wanna try to get my depression in check before I do anything not school related.   
> Sorry for ranting to everyone reading this.   
> Hope you guys love yourselfs and are having a sassily awesome day/week/night/life!


End file.
